Sonic and Mario at the Beijing olympics
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Talent show story. 'nuff said.


**Okay, so, this is another story made by me.(no duh) This time, I'm making a fic about Sonic don't criticize me,about the characters, I don't know much about Mario. I don't have anything against Mario, just so you just correct me, in a nice way , um, I'll just get this fic started.'**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mario smiled as he lit the torch. He had been waiting for a while to be accepted into the Olympics. His one chance to prove himself to Peach.

"Let the Beijing Olympics be-"

"Sorry to crash the party." A blue spiky headed thing crashed through the stadium.

"Who are you?!" Mario was mad at the blue thing.

The blue thing scratched his head,"You've never head of me?" In a flash of blue light, he was where Mario was standing."I'm Sonic Hedgehog. And you are?"

Mario stumbled back at the famous Sonic,"M-Mario."

"So you're that fat Italian guy?"**(no offence Italians. Sorry.) **Sonic tapped his foot.

"Hmph." Luigi crossed his arms and looked away.

"Just go away if you're here to insult us." Mario glared at Sonic

"Whoa, whoa. Cool your jets. I'm just here to challenge you." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Tails flew over and whispered,"Are you sure this is a good idea,Sonic? He looks mad."

"Don't worry,Tails."

Mario snorted," What do you want to challenge me to?"

Sonic met his gaze,"Me and my buddies vs. you and your friends. Right here, right now."

"During the olympics?"

"You heard me."

Mario sighed,"Fine. I accept your challenge. But I am the better video game."

Now Sonic was mad,"Now hold up,who said YOU were better?"

Mario rolled his eyes,"I'm Japanese."

Sonic crossed his arms,"I'm Japanese too. And I'm royalty." "Peach is royalty." "But just 'cause Peach is doecn't mean you are." Mario was beaten at that game.

Knuckles threw up his hands,"Quit talking about nationality and royalty, and get to the games already."

"LET THE OLYMPICS BEGIN!"

_**Diving.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, the pool isn't that deep." Sonic climbed up the ladder.

"Now for the first contestant," The announcer said,"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic jumped off the board, did a back flip and landed perfectly in the water.

"Let's see how the judges score his dive," The announcer almost fell out of his seat.

Judge 1: 10

Judge 2: 10

Judge 3: :)

"A perfect score!!! Let's see how Sonic responds."

Bubbles....

More Bubbles...

Sonic came up from the water, struggling for breath. He was drowning.

"I.....hate.....water......so......much..."

"Help Sonic! Someone!" Amy hollered.

The Sonic characters stepped away from the pool, none of them could swim.

Mario saw the drowning hedgehog and then saw the lifeguards looking the other way. "Catch!" He threw a yellow lifesaver to Sonic.

"Gwahh!" Sonic caught it. "Phew." The lifesaver turned out to be a ring, which, disappeared.

"NOO!" Sonic went under water again.

Tails grabbed Sonic's hands before he completely went under. When Sonic got back on the side he saw Eggman laughing at him. Sonic scrowled, "Shut it." Eggman howled. To make him shut up, Sonic punched Eggman into the water.

"Does that still count?" asked Shadow

Tails shrugged.

_**Gymnastics**_

"How do you think Sonic and I would look, Miss Amy?" Peach looked at herself in the mirror.

"Say what?!" Amy stood in front of Peach and shook her fist at her.

"Sonic is a very nice looking hedgehog." Peach did acknowledge Amy's existence. "I may dump Mario,"

Amy couldn't take any more of this,"Listen here, bub, Sonic is MINE. You hear me? MINE!"

Peach considered what Amy had just said,"Maybe we could compete for Sonic?"

Amy scrowled,"You're on!"

Amy's turn was first.

"Amy Rose is our first gymnast."

Amy rubbed her hands in chalk and jumped on the high and low bar. She did it perfectly, not losing her concentration.

_I can't believe I did it right!_ She thought as she went around the poles faster and faster.

"Good luck, Amy!" Sonic said from the stands.

"Sonic?" Amy lost her balance and fell onto the floor, just barely missing the mat.

Amy got up from the floor, wiping the chalk off of her face. Peach smirked.

_**Rock paper scissors?**_

Tails pushed Amy away from Peach."Will you two stop it?!"

"She started it!" Amy swung her hammer at Peach again.

"She's the one who-" Peach couldn't finsh. The security guards was dragging away Amy and Peach.

Tails sighed with relief.

"Hey Tails, c'mon the next game is starting," Sonic said as he pulled Tails's arm.

"The next Olympic game will be,"(Tails crossed his fingers),"Rock-Paper-scissors."

Yoshi nearly fell out of his chair. "Rock paper scissors isn't an Olympic game!"

"One of our contestants wrote a letter, asking to add Rock paper scissors to the gamees for this occasion. First contestant is; Tails."

Yoshi walked up to blue table to prove that the two-tailed fox is wrong about the Olympics.

They held opposite hands and...

"Rock-paper-scissors-show!"

Yoshi: Rock

Tails:Rock

"Rock paper scissors show!"

Tails: Paper

Yoshi: scissors.

_smack_

A few minutes later...

"NOOO!" Yoshi yelled as he fell on his knees, clutching his red hand.

Tails went up to the Mario stands and said,"What now Mario Freaks?! What now!"

Shadow facepalmed,"This is gonna be a long day."

"It's only the begining to prove we're better." said Sonic, glaring at Mario.

"We'll take care of that blue hedgehog soon." Mario said, glaring back.

"HELP!!!" Eggman splashed above the water.

"He's still in there?" said Luigi.

Daisy shrugged.

SCORE:  
MARIO:2 SONIC:1 (1/2? OR 2?)

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So how was it? It probably wasn't too good, but oh well. You now know how the Mario and Sonic Olympics games were made. But, you tell me, which game is better? Mario or Sonic? Don't get me wrong, My favorite game is SONIC.**


End file.
